Watching the Clouds
by mosherocks4
Summary: Watching the clouds was always something soothing and d Lucy loved it.How does it go when Natsu joins her and asks 'Why do people watch clouds? NaLu one-Shot For Kaity


**Hey everyone! :D Kris here with her first...I believe...NaLu story! :D This one is for my sister Kaity, cuz she wanted a story and told me to use NaLu X3 hehe, I hope you like it Kaity-Chuchu! :3**

**Personally, I like LoLu better, but don't be hating on this story cuz it's nalu, or cuz I prefer lolu! Okay? Cool. XD**

**I Do Not Own FT or The charcters! D: I wish I did, but not really cuz they'd never be as cool as they are X3 hehe, Enjoy! :)**

* * *

><p>A light breeze waved around in the air, blowing my hair into my face. I sighed, letting the sun rest on my face as I sat on a hill outside of Magnolia. It was a beautiful Sunday morning as I watched the clouds in the sky change shapes.<p>

"Luce!" An all too familiar voice shouted from down the hill. I turned my attention to the figure running up the hill. Pink locks bounced on his head, and the white scarf around his neck flowed behind him as he ran up the grassy plain.

A large smile was stretched across his face, and his eyes were bright with joy.

"Luce!" He shouted again, laughter coated his words like they were candy. I could only smile at him. He made anything bright and sunny, no matter what the situation was.

"Natsu!" I shouted back, waving my hands frantically in the air, signalling him to come and sit with me. He finally reached the top of the hill and looked down at me; his breathing was a little heavy, due to the steep hill.

"What brings you up here?" I asked Natsu, who was taking a seat next to me. He chuckled and let out his breath.

"I just wanted to see if you wanted to take a mission with me. I went to the guild, and your house. But you weren't at either...So I figured you'd be up here." He smiled. My eye twitched as he told me about his intrusion in my home. But I decided to let it go, this time anyways.

"So, do you want to?" He asked.

"Maybe not today. It's too nice of a day to spend it using up magic." I sighed, looking up at the sky. One cloud was in the shape of a bunny, it made me think of home, seeing as I had many bunnies as a child.

"Do you want to just sit here then?" He asked. His voice was a little sad, but he was probably looking forward to going on a mission. We haven't been on one for a little while, but that's because all the mission have been S-class, or too simple for him to even bother looking at.

"How about tomorrow?" I nudged his arm, making him look up from the ground. His blank expression changed to one that shined like a star.

"Yeah!" He grinned. That's when I leaned back, lying on the grass and looking up at the sky once again.

"Hey Luce...What are you doing?" Natsu asked, looking down at me curiously. I smiled up at him.

"I'm watching the clouds. Want to join me?" Natsu nodded and leaned back, also lying on the ground now. Another soft breeze ran by, moving my hair around on my face, and doing the same to Natsu's.

"I don't get it..." Natsu said, breaking the peaceful silence. I looked over at him; he was still staring up at the sky.

"Hm? What do you mean?" I asked, still looking at him.

Natsu shook his head.

"Why do people watch clouds? They move so slow." He explained, turning his head from side to side as if it'd help him see the clouds better.

I didn't say anything at first. I figured that if I explained it a simple as possible he wouldn't ask more question that are sure to follow. So I thought it out.

"Well, I guess it's just a way of relaxing. You slow down and enjoy life around you." I said. Natsu didn't answer, nor ask questions. I was still looking at him, waiting for him to ask something like _'Why would they do that'. _ But he just continued to stare up at the blue sky with a blank expression.

I figured that maybe he was thinking up a question to ask, or he understood perfectly, so I turned my attention back to the sky as well. The bunny cloud that had been there before was now in the shape of a large fat man smoking a pipe. I wanted to laugh because it reminded me of one of my uncles.

I closed my eyes for a moment, letting the cool air rush through my lungs, and letting all my worries and everything else leave me for the time being. When I opened them back up, Natsu's face was directly in front of mine. I felt a sudden burst of heat creep across my cheeks and then I was sitting up, smacking him on the head, yelling at him.

"Ah! Get away from me!" I shrieked. Natsu yelled in confusion as he was pushed back and rolled a little bit away.

"What was that for!" He shouted, picking himself up and coming to sit back next to me. He held his left cheek, where I had hit him, as he puffed his cheeks in anger.

"Sorry Natsu. But you scared me!" I protested, trying to calm my racing heart. My cheeks were still warm, but my breathing had gone back to what it had been before.

"I didn't mean to." His expression softened.

"I just..." He trailed off. I turned my head in confusion. Was he...Blushing now!

"Lucy, I just wanted to try something..." He took a sudden stand of determination. That's when my heart jumped and started racing like it had been only minutes before.

"W-What?" If it was possible, my face was as red as a cherry. Natsu leaned closer to me. I could feel his breath on my face. It was warm, like the sun.

"...Uh..." I closed my eyes tightly, waiting for his lips to meet mine, when suddenly the heat from his breath was gone and my face was it hit the cool air of outside.

I opened my eyes wide to see Natsu pulling at the bow in my hair. He untied it and then put it in his own hair. My mouth dropped to the ground, and he only grinned like an idiot.

"Natsu!" I yelled, smacking him across the head. He whined and sulked as I grumbled to myself.

"What was that for Luce? I just wanted to try your bow in my hair..." He complained, rubbing his now extra sore head and cheek. I snatched my bow back and crossed my arms over my chest.

"You..." I began to say, but then I realized that I didn't really know what to say. I searched through my thoughts and I couldn't think of something to say to him. It wasn't a crime for taking my bow out, but I was expecting something else.

"Lucy...I'm sorry. I just wanted to try your bow in my hair. You always wear them and I just wanted to try it..." Natsu mumbled an apology. I felt all my anger flood out of me.

"It's fine Natsu..." I said, softening my expression.

"Hey Luce?"

"Yes?" I turned my attention to Natsu who was a giant blur due to his closeness. I sucked in my breath, or rather Natsu's breath and then I felt a comforting warmness on my lips. I hadn't realized it but my eyes had been closed shut and I slowly opened them, to see Natsu in front of me. His eyes were closed and his nose was placed next to mine, and his lips were locked with my own.

I had tensed at the first touch of his lips, but as I got use to them on mine I relaxed and let myself melt into him.

Natsu pulled back, pink tinted his cheeks lightly. I was left speechless.

"Sorry, to be honest, that's what I really wanted to try." He scratched his cheek, blushing in a cute and child like manner. My expression softened and I pulled him into a hug. Natsu instantly wrapped his arms around me, making a warm shield over me. I smiled into his chest.

"I'm glad you tried Natsu, because I wouldn't have been brave enough to try that myself." I said, earning a chuckle from the pink haired fire mage.

"I'm glad you wanted to try too." He said, hugging me closer to him and allowing everything to just slip away into warmth and comfort.

* * *

><p><strong>It's Cliché I know...Sorry...But I didn't have an idea really. I was looking at some fanarts and then this came to mind, so blame them for the cliché kiss scene! XD haha, riight...<strong>

**I hope you all enjoyed, You better have liked it Kaity! XD Now you can make me story :3 Satoru stories are always good XD haha ;p**

**Thanks for reading&(maybe?)reviewing!**

**-Kris/mosherocks4**


End file.
